Blindness
by Kajune
Summary: Izaya decides to torment Shizuo again, but the results go against his wishes.


**Title** : Blindness

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters of Durarara!.

 **Genre** : Tragedy / Hurt / Comfort

 **Warning** : OOCness. OCs.

 **Summary** : Izaya decides to torment Shizuo again, but the results go against his wishes.

* * *

It was simple.

A debt collector is among the many professions humans can employ themselves in where they certainly, gain no popularity or fanbase. No one likes seeing a debt collector arrive at their doorstep, especially not one that beats you up whenever you throw an excuse not to pay at them.

Shizuo Heiwajima is a bodyguard, to be precise, but his presence around one of Ikebukuro's debt collectors, makes him a target for hatred. As a person, he is not particularly famous (in a good way) either.

So to find someone who had a grudge against Shizuo, was extremely easy.

Just deliver them a weapon of choice and send them to where Shizuo loves hanging around. There were so many clients with a grudge he could have sent half the town, but he didn't. Three men were sent on their way, each with a murderous aura around them. There was no need to watch the show, for the mere knowledge that he had triggered it and let it happen brought a two hour long smile to his face.

It would have reached five hours, had his quick stroll to Ikebukuro for a bit of sushi, not ended differently from what he planned.

Not all enemies of Shizuo attack him successfully. Most just end up with broken bones or get stopped by the interference of nearby allies of the blond. Shizuo has recently begun escaping from his attackers, knowing his victims can easily report to the police, as some have done before.

Even though _he_ is the one at fault.

What ruined the enjoyment was a turn of events that was totally unexpected.

Hiding inside an alley to avoid encountering a particular customer now occupying themselves at Russian Sushi, he did not expect the thing to draw his eyes from his cell phone to be a worn out looking Shizuo. His survival is not a surprise, it's his eyes.

Bleeding.

Out of instinct, he drops his phone and cradles the dazed Shizuo into his arms, eager to take a better look instead of laughing at his work. This isn't what he wanted. This is just as bad as having Shizuo dead.

Killing Shizuo has long been a difficult task, so instead he chose to torture him and test his wits...forever.

That forever part is clearly no more.

Cut wounds ridden the blond's body and favorite outfit. Fabric torn and some bruises are soaked with warm liquid. Hair disheveled and breathes coming out steadily. Considering his state, it's safe to assume he didn't walk out from the depths of the alley, and into his rival purposely.

His rival...Izaya.

As if to match his breath, Izaya begins to panic, heart racing and eyes widen while the eyes of his nemesis remain blood soaked and for all he can see in the partial darkness, torn to near shreds.

How is he even alive is a great question, but Izaya is quite grateful his mistake didn't go that far.

Remembering his location, that Russian Sushi is only a block away, Izaya leans as close as he can to the edge of the alley to shout, loud as possible, the words...

"Simon!"

The black brute comes rushing over, feet stomping the pavement and likely leaving flyers scattered across the floor without a care. Simon is almost instantly there, shocked and bewildered at the sight of two men sitting on the ground, one crying and the other breathing heavily, looking collapsed which is so unlike him.

Simon notices all the blood and takes the blond into his own arms, remembering with haste the presence of a certain doctor in his restaurant. He rushes over, leaving Izaya to cry alone. The whole place goes into a frenzy when Simon enters it, Shinra more horrified than not at the sight of his friend.

Izaya remains sitting, soaked in red, with tears streaming down his face.

He ruined Shizuo, somehow, he succeeded in ruining the man to the point he can no longer enjoy bullying him any longer. It hurts, having to lose such a toy. So rare Shizuo's existence is, what he has done is erase a part of his daily life and leave himself with no monster to despise.

As expected, just as he had feared but knew was the case, Shinra's diagnosis is...

Blindness.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Owari**


End file.
